


При свете солнца

by Zerinten



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: Он не лгал, когда говорил, что не помнит точно, сколько ему лет...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: masha_kukhar
> 
> История была написана в рамках ФБ-2016 для команды fandom Highlander 2016

_Он не лгал, когда говорил, что не помнит точно, сколько ему лет._  
Когда он родился, летосчисление еще не изобрели. Как не изобрели письменность. И даже рисование, красиво именуемое ныне наскальной живописью, еще едва-едва возникло.

_Он появился на свет из солнечного света и шороха тростника._  
И было это — на заре. Дня. Эпохи. Цивилизации.

_Его никто не нарекал — имя себе он выбрал сам._  
Из самых ярких красок и самых шумных звуков. И, конечно же, из тишины — той самой, из которой все приходит и в которую возвращается.

_Впервые встретив себе подобного, он не понял этого._  
Правду о себе он осознал много позже. А тогда он лишь радовался каждому новому рассвету и закату.

_Он научился учиться — на своих ошибках, и в следующий раз был осторожнее._  
Его знали как воина. Милостивого правителя. Жестокого убийцу. Смерть. Он лгал, как лжет солнце во время затмения — прячась за темными масками.

_А потом он встретил Кроноса._  
— Кто ты? — спросил он.  
— Я — начало всего, — сказано было ему в ответ. — Я — конец всего. Я — само Время.  
Он знал, что это не так.

_Сайлас и Каспиан были другими, хотя и могли когда-нибудь стать кем-то большим._  
Он все равно любил их — как младших братьев. И любил Кроноса — как равного. Как близнеца.

_Люди познавали мир, приносили жертвы своим богам._  
И он в ответ любил и их тоже. Однажды его любовь к людям стала сильнее любви к братьям — и тогда он ушел. Заперев Кроноса в ловушку.

_Когда по Европе прокатилась волна чумы, он понял, что Кронос наконец-то вышел на свободу._  
Но ему к тому времени было уже все равно.

_Мир менялся: перекраивались границы государств, исчезали старые цивилизации, возникали новые, вымирали целые народы._  
Кое-что оставалось неизменным. Солнце по-прежнему каждый день всходило на востоке, а садилось на западе.

_"Кто ты такой и что ты такое?"_  
Он не ведал. Мудрым был человеком — тот монах: знал, о чем спрашивать. И знал, что не стоит ждать ответов.

_В какой-то момент он перестал понимать, зачем живет._  
Он просто плыл по течению. Смотрел в глаза — живым и мертвым. И иногда — в небо.

_Он был добр._  
И к нему тянулись, как тянутся растения к солнцу.

_Он был жесток._  
И смерть от его рук была не легче той, что принимали путники, заплутавшие в знойной пустыне.

_Он был._

_Но, вопреки распространенному мнению, бессмертным он все-таки не являлся._  
Ему суждено было прожить долгую, очень долгую жизнь. Но он был смертен. И точно знал, когда настанет его час. В тот самый миг, когда перестанет светить солнце.

_Дункан МакЛауд был чем-то похож на него в давние времена — юный, еще не знающий всего о самом себе._  
"Живи, Горец, набирайся сил. Сражаться будешь потом".


End file.
